<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of Carisi by MollyKillers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934730">The Curse of Carisi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers'>MollyKillers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi Creatures Bingo, But that is why Rafael loves him, Funny, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Sonny's kinda an idiot, Vampires, gullible Sonny, kinda dumb, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Sonny, you’re so lucky that that bat wasn’t alive so it couldn’t actually bite you. I mean what if it was a vampire bat? Dun dunn duunn!”.</p><p> </p><p>After watching a teen vampire romance movie with Mike, and getting 'attacked' by a bat, Sonny is convinced he's turned into a vampire.</p><p>Rafael is not as convinced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Creatures Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse of Carisi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Barisi-ween everybody lol!<br/>So I was re-watching through every episode of Phineas and Ferb, as any good 23 year old does when they're having a mental break down, and I came across the episode "The Curse of Candace". I was just instantly struck by the idea of someone thinking they were a vampire after watching a movie, that I had to take the idea and make it my own. And with one of the bingo squares being vampire it just seemed to be fate!</p><p>Fair warning tho, this story is really dumb but I still hope you like it regardless lol :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow that movie was lame” Sonny complained to Mike as the two friends walked out of the theater where they had spent their extended lunch. “I mean it was a teen vampire werewolf love story drama thingy... but it said it was supposed to be more horror than teen drama... the trailer lied to me”.</p><p>Mike shook his head as he laughed at his friend’s lamenting “I tried to warn you but no, don’t trust me your best friend, let’s trust strangers over the internet”.</p><p>“Okay okay I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you” Sonny sighed as they walked towards the lobby “there are you happy?”.</p><p>Mike smiled a popcorny grin “yes”. He looked down at the half full tub of buttery goodness in his hand and grinned “wanna go long?” he asked as he picked up a large popped kernel.</p><p>Sonny nodded excitedly “oh hell yeah!”.</p><p>Mike stopped his walking and did two practice throws before finally releasing the corn on the third throw.</p><p>Sonny immediately took off running to try and catch the flying kernel in his mouth. In his haste he somehow missed the large promotional structure for ‘Daylight’ and ran right into it. The cardboard buckled under his weight and the structure semi collapsed around him. Sonny let out a scared yelp as the large taxidermied bat that was attached to the top of the structure came loose and fell down on top of him.</p><p>Mike burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Oh my god sir are you okay?!” an employee yelled as she ran over to help Sonny up.</p><p>Sonny gladly took the young woman's hand as she pulled him out of his cardboard cocoon. “Yeah I’m okay” he replied as he looked himself over “sorry about the display I wasn’t looking where I was going”.</p><p>The woman lightly waved him off as she started pulling at the cardboard pieces “it’s okay, it’s cardboard after all so it should be able to just... ah there we go”. As she finished her sentence the large display had popped back into its original form and looked basically good as new except for a couple creases and the missing bat. The women picked up the large bat and lightly combed down its fur. She made a small hand gesture at the bat and the promotional cardboard thing “see it’s all good... except one of the bat’s fangs seems to be missing”.</p><p>Sonny let out a sheepish laugh as he rubbed at the back of his neck “okay good... again sorry about that... wait...” he pulled his hand away from his collar and revealed the missing tooth “I guess it got stuck in my shirt collar... that’s kinda ironic you know because it’s a bat... haha...”.</p><p>The employee didn’t find it as amusing and just stared blankly back at Sonny.</p><p>The detective sighed as he handed over the fang “sorry about that”.</p><p>Mike, who had finally semi calmed himself down from his laughing fit, nodded “yeah sorry about that”.</p><p>The employee just waved the two men off as they quickly left the theater.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“You know Sonny,” Mike began as the two friends walked through the squad room later that afternoon “you’re so lucky that that bat wasn’t alive so it couldn’t actually bite you, or that it’s fangs didn’t puncture your skin. I mean what if it was a vampire bat? Dun dunn duunn!”.</p><p>Sonny waved him off “don’t be silly Mikey, vampires don’t exist.... Although, it would be cool to have some vampire powers... like super strength”.</p><p>Mike hummed in agreement “but you’d never be able to go in the sun or see yourself in the mirror again. I mean how would you fix your hair?”.</p><p>Sonny shook his head at his ridiculous friend “hahaha very funny”.</p><p>“What are you idiots talking about?” Amanda asked as the two friends got to their desks.</p><p>Mike began to lightly laugh “as you know, Sonny and I went to see that new teen vampire werewolf movie ‘Daylight’ and afterwards we were playing catch the popcorn in the hallway and Sonny ran head first into a display for the movie making the structure collapse and this fake bat fall on top of him”.</p><p>Amanda laughed as she looked over to Sonny who was a deep embarrassed red. “Wow Carisi, did you get bit? Are you feeling extra sparkly? Or blood thirsty?” she lightly teased.</p><p>Sonny rolled his eyes “ha ha you’re so very funny, and to answer your question no I’m fine and not feeling vampirery at all”.</p><p>Amanda laughed some more “oh boo”.</p><p>Sonny rolled his eyes at his friends as he sat down at his desk ready to get into the groove of paperwork. A bright green sticky note stuck to his monitor caught his attention though. </p><p>‘Got a lead to go over when you come in - Fin’.</p><p>“Hey Manda? Where’s Fin?” he called over to the other detective.</p><p>Amanda looked at Fin’s desk then hummed as she thought “while you two were out spending your extended lunch at the movies he was actually working. He was re watching the security tapes for your guys’ gym rape homicide case. He said he wanted to go check something out so I believe he drove over to the gym. That was maybe ten minutes ago so he’s probably still over there”. </p><p>Sonny nodded as he stood up “okay, he said he got a lead so I’m gonna head over there”.</p><p>Amanda nodded after him as he ran out.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>“Fin? You still here?” Sonny called out as he ducked under the police tape that covered the door/entrance to the small family run gym. Even though it was still closed off by police tape Sonny remembered that the medical examiner’s had already cleared it and the hazmat cleaners had come through.</p><p>As he walked deeper into the gym it became apparent that Fin, or really anybody, wasn’t around as the gym was quiet and completely empty.</p><p>Sonny sighed to himself as he had made the couple mile trek for nothing. He turned to leave when the gym’s large weight racked caught his eye. Their vic has been bludgeoned to death by two 50-pound weights. </p><p>Sonny eyed the 100-pound dumbbells, that sat on the bottom of the rack, as a stupid idea jumped into his mind. ‘50 plus 50 equals 100 so if you pick that 100 pound one up you’ll feel how heavy the dumbbells were that killed the vic’. As he usually did when dumb ideas would enter his head he thought it was a great idea.</p><p>He looked around making sure no one would see him if he struggled and bent down. He wrapped both hands around the small handle area and pulled. To his confused delight he lifted the weight with ease. He stared at the weight in confusion. It definitely said 100 pounds on it yet it felt no heavier than a 5 pounder usually would.</p><p>He set it back down and looked at the other one sitting a few inches away. He reached over to pick it up and again it lifted with ease. </p><p>“When did I get super strength?” he joked quietly to himself as he set down the two weights. As he set them down his conversation from earlier replayed in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“I mean what if it was a vampire bat? Dun dunn duunn!”. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t be silly Mikey vampires don’t exist.... Although, it would be cool to have some vampire powers... like super strength”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonny shook his head, shaking the conversation away with it. “Don’t be stupid Carisi” he whispered to himself “vampires aren’t real and there has to be a logical explanation”.</p><p>He gave the gym a once over one more time before deciding to head back to the precinct.</p><p>As he stepped out onto the street, from the dark dusty gym, the sun slightly burned against his eyes and skin. “Has it always been this hot today?” he grumbled to himself as he started walking back towards the subway.</p><p>He pulled out his phone to check the weather but saw he had two missed texts.</p><p>The first one was from ‘Rafi 🧡’ that said “Just a heads-up Jack asked me to hold onto a couple things for the charity carnival so if you go home don’t be freaked out”.</p><p>He replied with a thumbs up and opened the next message.</p><p>That message was from ‘Manda Panda’ and said “hey since that gym’s by your place will you stop by and grab my glasses you’ve promised to return but still haven’t. Thanks!”.</p><p>He sighed to himself and turned his walking away from the subway entrance and towards his apartment.</p><p>He walked a couple blocks slowly growing more and more hot. ‘I feel like my skin’s burning up’ he thought to himself. As soon as he thought that some more of his conversation from earlier sprang into his brain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“but you’d never be able to go in the sun or see yourself in the mirror again”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He lightly chuckled to himself as he knew he was being ridiculous but also it did kinda make sense. He had been ‘attacked’ by a bat and now he can lift weights with ease and the sun was actually starting to burn against his skin.</p><p>If his walk turned into more of a panicked jog he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Now if I was a pair of glasses where would I be?” Sonny quietly asked himself as he arrived back at the apartment. He quickly glanced in the kitchen but didn’t see them right off so he made his way to the living room. He looked at the obvious places (coffee table, couch arm rests, mantel, etc.), but he didn’t spot them there either.</p><p>“Maybe I moved it to my night stand?” he questioned again to himself as he turned to walk to the bedroom. As he walked down the hallway something in the bathroom caught his eye.</p><p>Standing in the bathroom was a large old fashion Victorian looking full length mirror. It looked a little cloudy from age but seemed overall pretty nice.</p><p>“Must be what Rafi texted about” he said to himself as he stepped into the room to examine it up close.</p><p>He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself in it. To his horror his reflection slowly started to fade away until he disappeared from the reflection all together.</p><p>“What...” he whispered as he stepped closer to the mirror hoping to make his image re appear. “No... this can’t be happening.... no no no...” he whispered panicking.</p><p>Being able to lift huge weights, the sun burning his skin, now he couldn’t see his reflection in the mirror </p><p>“... am I a vampire?!?!”.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny? Are you home?” Rafael yelled into the completely dark shared apartment as he walked in. He saw all the lights were out but he also knew that Mike had texted him saying Sonny had went home sick. </p><p>The ADA frowned in confusion “Sonny? Mike said you went home sick? Are you okay? Where are you?” he asked as he walked a few steps deeper into the apartment flipping on a light.</p><p>Sonny, who was sitting in the darkened living room, covered his face with a corner of the black cape he was now wearing and hissed in pain as the light touched his skin. “No Rafi you need to stay away!” he yelled as he jumped up and ran from where he was sitting on the couch deeper into the apartment.</p><p>Rafael cocked his head as he watched his boyfriend run away “Sonny what’s wrong?”. He followed the younger man deeper into the room, Sonny hissed as he walked closer. “Okay seriously what’s wrong? Mike said you went home sick, but I haven’t heard from you all day and you always tell me when you’re sick...”. He looked over the taller man and lightly squinted his eyes “also why are you wearing my Phantom of the Opera cape from our Halloween costume box... and why are you wearing Amanda’s red fashion glasses?”.</p><p>Sonny pressed himself deeper against the wall behind him as Rafael stepped closer “no Rafi you need to stay away I don’t wanna hurt you!”.</p><p>“What?” Rafael asked now more confused than ever “what do you mean you don’t wanna hurt me?”.</p><p>Sonny ran to the window and pushed it open jumping out into the fire escape to get more distance between himself and Rafael.</p><p>“Sonny where are you going?!” Rafael yelled as he ran to the window after his crazy boyfriend “you’re seriously starting to freak me out!”.</p><p>Sonny stood on the far end of the little platform covering himself with the large cape “I’m trying to protect you. I don’t wanna hurt you, but with my new powers I just might”.</p><p>Rafael stopped and frowned “new powers?... Okay Sonny just talk to me. What’s going on?”.</p><p>“I fell into this movie display at the theater and this taxidermied bat flew at me and now I’m... I’m... I’m a vampire!” the younger man cried out in fear.</p><p>Rafael just stared at his boyfriend dumbfounded “... what?”.</p><p>“Don’t make me say it again...“ Sonny cried as he huddled against the railing “I’m so ashamed!”.</p><p>A small humorous smile slowly started to grow on Rafael’s face “you actually think because you came in semi contact with a dead bat that you’re now a vampire?”.</p><p>Sonny nodded “it’s true!”.</p><p>Rafael shook his head as he began to chuckle “you and Mike just had to go see that new vampire movie, didn’t you?”.</p><p>Sonny frowned “don’t laugh at me! I know I sound crazy, but it’s true! I could lift these 100-pound weights at the gym like they were nothing, and the sun physically burns my skin and causes me pain, and I can’t see myself in the large bathroom mirror!”.</p><p>Rafael covered his face as he tried to stifle his amused laughter “Sonny... love of my life... you are... ridiculous”.</p><p>Sonny shook his head “I am not! I can lift heavy things with ease, the sun physically causes me pain, and I can’t see my reflection in the old mirror! Add all those things up and what do you get?!?! A vampire!!!”.</p><p>Rafael shook his head as he slowly stopped his laughing “okay maybe those are all ‘classic’ signs of vampires, but Sonny I promise you you’re not a vampire”. He put out his hand beckoning his boyfriend to come closer “I’m going to prove to you that you, 100% without a doubt, are not a vampire. So, will you please come in?”.</p><p>Sonny shook his head “no. I might get bloodlust and accidentally suck your blood or kill you. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you Rafi!”.</p><p>Rafael sighed and fondly rolled his eyes, as even when he was freaking out his Sonny was so thoughtful, “Sonny, if you were going to go into bloodlust you would have done it already. So please come in so I can help you calm down”.</p><p>Sonny lightly pursed his lips as Rafael’s words did make some sense “o... kay”. He slowly stood from his crouched position and crawled back into the apartment. </p><p>“There you are, there’s my special guy” Rafael said in encouragement. He motioned for Sonny to follow him down the hallway.</p><p>“Firstly, I have a question to ask” Rafael said as he reached the bathroom door. “The gym where you lifted the 100-pound weights with ease. That wouldn’t have been the gym where your victim was murdered was it?”.</p><p>Sonny slowly nodded “... it was”.</p><p>“Okay so that answers your first problem” Rafael said calmly “the gym was full of fake weights. 100 pounders are about 5 pounds and anything above that only goes up by roughly 5 pounds”. He pulled out his phone and clicked a few things before turning and showing it to Sonny. </p><p>An ad for fake weights looked back at him. </p><p>“Did the weights happen to look like these?” the prosecutor asked.</p><p>Sonny looked at the picture for a moment as he tried to remember “... I think so?”.</p><p>Rafael smiled as he put away his phone “see you don’t have super strength. Fin noticed the weights looked weird from the security camera. I’m guessing he didn’t get to tell you that information though?”.</p><p>Sonny shook his head “no... I didn’t see him after lunch”.</p><p>Rafael smiled “figured as much. Now” he began as he rolled the mirror from the bathroom into the hallway “this is the old mirror you said you couldn’t see yourself in, right?”.</p><p>Sonny nodded as he slowly backed away from it “yes”.</p><p>Rafael again smiled “well look at me standing in front of the mirror. Can you see my reflection?”.</p><p>Sonny moved his head to see and his mouth dropped as Rafael didn’t have a reflection either. “Rafi, are you a vampire too?!?!” he asked, his voice going slightly higher from fear.</p><p>Rafael shook his head “no sweetheart, this is in fact a haunted house mirror that makes you disappear when it’s turned on”. He walked around the mirror and flipped a switch. At his movement the mirror stopped reflecting and went dark. “I told you the DA’s office was sponsoring the haunted house down at Central Park and Jack asked me, since you have a truck, if I could hold onto some of the bigger/more delicate stuff. I brought the mirror over at lunch and planned to grab the rest tomorrow”. He looked at the now black mirror and shrugged “I guess after trying it out I never turned it off. So, see, it was all a trick which means another mystery solved”.</p><p>Rafael walked towards Sonny who instantly covered himself with his cape and backed away “but what about the sun burning me? Huh? What about that?!”.</p><p>Rafael rolled his eyes “we had a weird one-day heat wave roll in. So, the sun is burning everyone today, and with your pale skin it must have just affected you more. We watched the news this morning, don't you remember them talking about it?”.</p><p>Sonny slightly shook his head as he was more focused on watching tik tok videos “... no”.</p><p>Rafael let out a found chuckle as he walked over to his boyfriend. “Well it’s true so I can say with 100% accuracy that you, my love, are in fact just a normal human and definitely not a vampire”.</p><p>Sonny sighed in slight relief as Rafael pulled him into a hug “I guess I got a little hysterical”.</p><p>Rafael pulled away and gave him a small look “a little? I had to coax you off the fire escape” he lightly pulled away to look at the taller man “you’re wearing a cape and red fashion glasses for what I can only assume is vampire aesthetic purposes”.</p><p>Sonny huffed out a laugh “okay... a lotta hysterical... I guess that movie affected me more than I thought it would”.</p><p>Rafael chuckled as he pulled off the glasses and untied the cape letting it fall to the ground. “Honestly it affected you about as much as I thought it would. Which is why...” he began as he pulled away and walked over to the kitchen counter where he dropped the glasses and picked up something “I stopped on the way home and picked up this”. He threw said thing towards Sonny who caught it easily.</p><p>Sonny looked down at the thing in his hand and laughed “you bought garlic?”.</p><p>Rafael nodded “yes, yes I did. I know how you get after watching scary movies. I figured you’d probably think vampires were real and lurking around every corner just waiting for an opportunity to pounce and take a bite out of your long beautiful neck. So, I bought it just to give you some piece of mind/protection. I had no idea you would think you yourself were the vampire...” he lightly shrugged “but either way it worked out”.</p><p>Sonny looked at the garlic again and laughed as he crossed the room and pulled Rafael into a loving embrace “god I love you. You know I’m weird and not only do you accept it but you semi embrace it”.</p><p>Rafael shrugged “that’s what love is. Now since you’re cured of your vampirism” he said as he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s shoulders “how about you put that garlic to good use and make us dinner. As after finding the cure for vampirism I am starving”.</p><p>Sonny rolled his eyes and laughed “you did cure me... so I’ll indulge you” he leaned down and kissed Rafael’s forehead “thank you for saving me my little Van Helsing”.</p><p>Rafael rolled his eyes as he huffed out a laugh “you’re welcome my idiot Dracula”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well what did you think?<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p><p>Follow me on twitter if you like - @MollyKillers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>